Ojeras, amor y padres
by Body Toxic
Summary: El momento llego, aquello que Nico tanto temía esta a punto de hacerse realidad. No le importa los argumentos que Nozomi utilice, ella debe asegurar un lugar en la familia.


—Nico, nico nii~ , Nico, nico nii~, Nico, nico nii~.  
—Señorita, ¿Podría por favor guardar silencio?  
Nico giro el rostro hacia la azafata, cuidadosa de mantener su sonrisa encantadora.  
—Nico está siendo muy silenciosa, hehe ~  
—Lo siento, los demás pasajeros se han quejado reiteradamente. Por favor absténgase de hacerlo.  
La pelinegra se limito a lanzar una mirada de frustración hacia los asientos contiguos donde más de una persona roncaba ruidosamente.  
—Nicochi, no tienes porque estar nerviosa.— Nozomi había permanecido dormida las últimas horas, pero aquella reprimenda a Nico inevitablemente la despertó. Froto sus parpados deshaciéndose de los últimos rasgos de sueño y sonrió para su novia.  
—No sé a qué te refieres.  
—Nicochi.  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo falta?  
—Un par de horas. Deberías dormir un poco.  
—¿Cómo voy a dormir con esos vejestorios roncando?  
—Yo conozco la solución. — Con una sonrisa paso discretamente su brazo por el hombro de Nico hasta atraerla contra su cuerpo.  
—¡¿Qu-qué estás haciendo?!  
—A pesar de que eres hermosa con ojeras, no creo que te entusiasme la idea de que mis padres te conozcan así, ¿Cierto? —Nozomi no necesito una respuesta, Nico había dejado de forcejear, permaneciendo ahora quieta. —Solo relájate.  
— Esto será imposible.— Murmuro.  
—Shh. — Usando solo la punta de sus dedos acaricio desde el brazo hasta la pequeña mano de Nico. S in embargo para quien recibía las caricias en lugar de encontrar la relajación, se sumía en el nerviosismo que le provocaba tan sutiles roces. Al parecer Nozomi jamás comprendería en su totalidad todo lo que podía hacer sentir a Nico con tan poco.  
—¡Agg, esto es imposible! — Nico se soltó del agarre volviendo a posición completamente erguida sobre su asiento. Tener el tacto de Nozomi lejos era lo mejor por el momento; las ganas de besarla se apoderarían de ella.  
—Hey, Nicochi~ ¿Vamos al tocador?  
—¿Eh? ¿Para qué? ¿No puedes ir sola?  
—Conozco otra forma para relajarte, no funcionara demasiado si voy sola.— Paso la punta de su lengua por encima de su labio superior, y sonrió al notar el fuerte sonrojo que ataco a su acompañante.  
—¡No seas idiota!  
—Mou, eres tan mala con tu dulce novia.  
—¿Dulce novia? Yo diría pervertida. —Sin importar que su rostro estuviera aún bañado en rojo, se recostó sobre el hombro ajeno cerrando los parpados, dispuesta a recibir las caricias que le ofrecían.  
—Buena chica. — Un gruñido fue la única respuesta.

* * *

Una extraña opresión hizo que Nico por fin despertara, ahí frente a ella se encontraba Nozomi, presionando sus labios contra los suyos. Al primer momento no reacciono, pero segundos después un par de ojos esmeralda la observaron con alegría; ahí mismo giro el rostro.  
—Hora de levantarse Nicochi.  
—¿Por q-qué me besabas?  
—¿Hm? ¿Acaso no es la mejor forma de despertar?  
—Claro que no, yo pr-… espera, ¿Hemos llegado ya?  
—Así es, somos las ultimas en bajar.  
—¡¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?!, ¡Necesito mi maquillaje! —Con rapidez casi asombrosa se lanzo hacia el compartimiento que guardaba su pequeña bolsa de mano, lanzo un bolso ligeramente más grande contra Nozomi y comenzó a andar por el pasillo hacia la salida. —Buscare el baño más cercano para arreglarme, espérame en una de las salidas o alcánzame en el baño, aunque sería mejor que te pongas en contacto con tus padres primero.—Sus palabras eran tan apresuradas como sus pasos.  
—¡Nicochi!—Nozomi tuvo que gritar para ser escuchada. Nico se detuvo y volteo hacia ella, su rostro expresaba impaciencia, pero espero hasta que su novia llegara a ella.  
—¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo.  
—No es necesario que vayas a ninguna parte, así luces hermosa.  
—Tengo unas ojeras horribles, ¿Acaso eres ciega?, sí me permites debo ir a …  
—¡Nozomi, hija! — Un fuerte temblor recorrió la columna de Nico, estaba perdida.  
—Mis padres están aquí. —La sonrisa en el rostro de Nozomi era más que brillante, Nico juraba no haber visto esa clase de felicidad en ella. Pero aun si la vista era preciosa su instinto la obligo a esconderse detrás de ella.  
—Mi niña, te hemos extrañado tanto. — Nico tuvo que separarse ante el abrazo tan efusivo hacia Nozomi, ambos padres la abrazan susurrándole palabras de cariño y llenando sus mejillas con besos sonoros. Incomodidad era la palabra perfecta para catalogar el ambiente que sentía.  
—¡Estas tan grande!  
—Y tan hermosa. —Añadió un hombre de aspecto joven.  
Ahora que Nico podía observarlos mejor, ambos lucían bastante jóvenes. Una señora con cuerpo envidiable, y un hombre alto y fornido.  
—¿Y bien?¿Dónde está tu novio?  
La pelinegra enarco una ceja, ¿Había dicho novio?  
—Bueno mamá, en realidad hay algo que quiero decirles. — Nozomi carraspeo ligeramente, llamo a Nico que se encontraba a pocos metros y le sonrió intentando transmitirle confianza, pero el nerviosismo de la joven era notorio.  
—¿Quién es ella?— Cuestiono el hombre. — No me digas que… — Nico se tenso, era obvio que Nozomi no les había explicado que su novio, en realidad era novia.— ¡Ese maldito tiene una hija!  
—¡No papá, no!  
—Oh dios, no puede ser. — La mujer ni siquiera escucho a su hija, de inmediato se abrazo a ella dándole pequeñas caricias en el cabello. — Mi pobre niña.  
—¡Ahora mismo lo matare! Dime donde esta Nozomi. — Con la furia recorriendo su rostro comenzó a remangar su camisa hasta exponer músculos tonificados.  
— No-Nozomi. — Nico murmuro temerosa.  
—Papá, mamá, ella es Nico, mi novia.  
Ambos padres dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para observar a la pequeña niña frente a ellos. Nico jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa y cohibida ante alguien.  
—¡Mu-Mucho gusto!  
Ninguno de los dos regresaron el saludo, al parecer el shock era realmente grande.  
— Nozomi. — Comenzó su padre. — ¿Cuántos años tiene esta chica? Sabes que la ley es bastante estricta en ese tema.  
— Tiene mi edad papá, no debes preocuparte por eso.  
— Oh. — Ambos padres soltaron un suspiro de alivio, y fueron contra la pelinegra casi ahogándola en un fuerte abrazo.  
— Estoy tan feliz de que mi niña tenga a alguien que la ame tanto. Ella me ha contado de todas las veces que has estado ahí para ella, de tus atenciones y palabras de afecto. — El mayor estampo un beso en la mejilla de Nico y se alejo seguido por su esposa. Nico miro a la dirección de Nozomi, preguntándose cuantas cosas más les había contado esa idiota, pero por supuesto su novia había sido lista y huyo a recoger el equipaje.  
— Nico-chan, eres preciosa. Ahora entiendo porque mi hija se fijo en ti, la tienes completamente loca, ¿Lo sabías?  
— ¡Mamá!— Nozomi se quejo mientras pasaba las maletas hacia su padre. Nico se alegraba de no ser la única avergonzada ahí, además escuchar lo anterior la había emocionado en grandes proporciones.  
— Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Cada que hablábamos por teléfono y tocabas el tema de tu pareja tenía que limpiar el auricular de todos esos molestos corazones que brotaban de el.  
— ¡Papá, dile algo!  
Nico se maldijo por no traer una cámara en ese instante, el sonrojo que atacaba a Nozomi era sublime.  
— Vamos cariño, no avergüences más a la niña.  
—Es divertido jajaja, ¿Cierto Nico-chan? — Envolvió el hombro de Nico dando pequeños golpecitos en el. La pelinegra no podía negarlo, a pesar de todo la familia de su novia le gustaba, y ahora ella era parte de eso.  
— Demasiado divertido. — Lanzo un guiño hacia Nozomi, haciéndola sonrojar aún más.

* * *

—Bueno chicas, espero que no les moleste, pero tendrán que compartir habitación con nosotros. No se preocupen, tienen una cama a parte. —Anuncio antes de abrir la puerta de la recamara, revelando una gran habitación espaciosa con dos camas visibles.  
—¿Hhm? ¿Eso a qué se debe papá? — Nozomi cuestiono, su familia no tenía ningún impedimento como para no poder alquilar otra habitación, o al menos eso es lo que imaginaba.  
— Realmente me siento un poco apenado, pero creíamos que traerías a un hombre; no había posibilidad alguna de que te dejara compartir habitación con él, o conseguir una para cada quien y que el muy listo se escabullera por la noche.  
— Papá, ya no soy ninguna niña.  
—No, no. Para mí siempre serás una niña. — Dejo las maletas de ambas sobre la cama más cercana al balcón. Giro y con una sonrisa observo a Nico, ganándose su atención. — Compartirán la cama, pero las reglas serán las mismas, nada de… juguetear.  
—¡P-por supuesto señor!— Nico pensó en lanzar un comentario para que le advirtiera con más énfasis a su novia, pero rechazo el pensamiento.  
—Bien. Ahora chicas a cambiarse, ¡Hay que disfrutar de la playa!  
Ambos padres comenzaron a deshacerse de su ropa ante la cara de incomodidad de Nico. Para su buena suerte debajo un par de trajes de baño hicieron su aparición, solo así la pelinegra se permitió suspirar de alivio.  
—Nos vemos en la playa ~ — La madre de Nozomi hizo una señal de adiós con la mano y ambos salieron de la habitación.  
— Vaya. — Nico se aventó sobre la cama totalmente cansada.  
—Lo siento. — Espeto Nozomi.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Mis padres son muy… diferentes.  
—Es verdad, pero me gustan, así que no te disculpes. Mejor busca tu traje de baño, y de paso el mío. — Sin una pizca de energía se volteo sobre si misma disfrutando de la calidez que el edredón recién lavado le otorgaba.  
— ¡A la orden! ~  
Mientras Nico parecía haber perdido contra el sueño y cansancio, Nozomi busco entre las maletas lo necesario para pasar el día en la playa. Sobra decir que fue una dura decisión para ella, la pelinegra había llevado varios conjuntos para las vacaciones y Nozomi no sabía cual deseaba ver sobre su novia primero. Al final se decidió por un bikini de dos piezas color esmeralda con tres adornos plateados, uno al centro del busto y los dos restantes a cada respetivo lado de la cadera.

—Nicochi, es hora despertar.  
—Um… cinco minutos más. —Murmuro.  
—No, no hay tiempo que perder.  
—Por favor. — Arrastro las palabras lo más posible para ser compadecida.  
—Si no te levantas masajeare esos exquisitos pechos tuyos ~  
—¡Y-Ya me levante! — Se enderezo sobre el colchón con rapidez. El sueño era palpable en su rostro, al menos hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre la chica frente a ella. Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. Nozomi lucia fabulosa, y sus ojos se encargaron de comprobarlo una y otra vez. Aún si el bikini que portaba era bastante sencillo; de dos piezas y color rojo, en el cuerpo de Nozomi jamás pasaría desapercibido para nadie, ni siquiera para un ciego.  
—¿Luzco bien?  
"Bien" era demasiado poco para expresar el cómo lucia, pensó Nico.  
—N-no… bueno, sí. Luces bien. — Se levanto de la cama alcanzando a susurrar un "preciosa" antes de estar completamente de pie, luego comenzó a hacer estiramientos fingiendo naturalidad.  
—¿Y mi bikini?  
—Lo deje en el baño.  
—Gracias.  
—¿Te ayudo a ponerlo? — Una sonrisa traviesa se poso sobre sus labios.  
—Yo sola puedo. — Lo último que necesitaba era que sus padres regresaran de pronto y las encontraran en tal situación. Y para estar doblemente segura de que no pasaría, se tomo el tiempo para poner el pestillo en la puerta al cerrarla. Giro la vista hacia el atuendo que Nozomi había escogido para ella y sonrió. Era su favorito, cuando lo vio en la tienda no le importo tener que ocupar sus ahorros para comprarlo, al final el color le hacía recordar los hermosos ojos de su novia.  
Nico se tomo el tiempo necesario para vestirse y observar su reflejo sobre el gran espejo pegado a la pared. Ni en mil años su cuerpo se podría comparar con el de Nozomi, y eso le causaba un fuerte sentimiento de inferioridad, "¿Por qué Nozomi estaba con alguien como ella?". Después de un rato de intentar convencerse que aquello no tenía importancia, salió por fin.  
— Has tardado demasiado, pero valió la pena. — Nozomi se levantó de la cama y rodeo con naturalidad a Nico. Ella tenía esa mirada audaz que siempre causaba temblor a la pelinegra.— Luces hermosa. — Murmuró contra la pequeña oreja, causando ligeras cosquillas que viajaron hasta su estomago.  
—Gracias. — Resistió el impulso dar un paso atrás para sentir el cuerpo ajeno en contra de ella.  
— No quiero ir a la playa Nico-chii, quiero quedarme aquí, contigo. — Pronto sus brazos envolvieron la diminuta cintura de su pareja, tirando suavemente hasta juntar ambos cuerpos.  
—¿Hah? ¡La super idol Nico nii~ debe resplandecer a todos con su presencia!  
—Nico nii debería solo resplandecerme a mí.  
—Lo hago todos los días; busco que tu mirada solo se pose en mí.  
—Nico.— Esa manera tan sería de hablar hizo erizar la piel de Nozomi. En ocasiones como esas su cerebro parecía apagarse. —¿En quién más podrían posarse? Yo no puedo ver más allá de ti.  
—¡Por supuesto! Quien podría fijarse en alguien más después de maravillar su vista conmigo. — La pelinegra agradeció que su rostro no fuera visible para Nozomi, o seguramente las burlas por el tono de sus mejillas y la sonrisa enorme; no se harían esperar.  
— Tan linda como siempre. — Dejo un pequeño beso en la cabeza ajena y tiro de su brazo hasta encaminarla a la salida. — Por hoy dejare que todos vean a mi sensual novia en traje de baño, ¿Siempre es bueno presumir un poco, no?  
—Idiota. — Murmuro entrelazando sus dedos con los de Nozomi. Ella seria la envidia de todos.

* * *

—¿No deberíamos buscar a tus padres?  
—Ellos nos encontraran, no te preocupes. — Después de encontrar el lugar perfecto Nozomi extendió sobre la arena dos toallas, una para ella y otra para Nico. — Ahora Nico-chii, ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de colocarme bloqueador?  
— Si n-no tengo más remedio. — Tomo la pequeña botella que destacaba en el maletín y regreso su atención a Nozomi, quien ya se encontraba recostada boca abajo con la parte superior del bikini desatado. Vertió una cantidad abundante de bloqueador en sus manos tomándose el tiempo necesario para que el liquido estuviera a una temperatura agradable. Cuando logro lo deseado poso ambas manos sobre la tersa piel ajena y comenzó a esparcir el bloqueador por cada parte posible.

— Ahh~ Nicochii, se siente tan bien. — Nozomi alargo cada palabra sonando extasiada.  
— ¡Deja de usar esa v-voz! Pervertida.  
—¿Hmm? ¿Qué voz?  
—¡Esa que estas usando, idiota!  
—Ni-nico. — Un pequeño jadeo salió de su boca.  
—¡Basta Nozomi! — Gruño mientras la vergüenza arrasaba con su rostro y orejas por igual.  
— Tus ma-manos.  
—¿Heh?— Su mirada bajo, notando que de hecho sus manos no se encontraban del todo en su espalda, más bien la punta de sus dedos acariciaba una porción visible de los pechos contrarios. — ¡Lo si-siento, yo n-no quería! — Su toque se aparto en un santiamén, pero no tuvo tiempo alguno de tranquilizarse ante la presencia de un desconocido frente a ella.  
— Oye linda, ¿No quieres que termine lo que hacia la pequeña?  
El joven se detuvo dando una larga y lujuriosa mirada a todo el cuerpo de Nozomi. Ella soltó un suspiro y se apresuro a hacer el nudo en su bikini para por fin levantarse y observar por un instante al extraño.  
— Nico, ¿Vamos al mar? — Extendió su mano hacia la pequeña.  
—¿Piensas ignorarme de esa manera, bonita? — Dio un paso largo hasta posarse a un lado de Nozomi y pasar su brazo por los delicados hombros de ella. No basto ni un segundo más para que la furia se arrastrara por todo el ser de Nico.  
—¡Suéltala imbécil! — De un solo movimiento se levanto de la arena para empujar al tipo que se atrevía a tocar a su novia.  
— Hey pequeña, tranquila. — Río por el comportamiento de la chica y acaricio ligeramente la parte del pecho donde había sido golpeado; un ligero dolor se había posado ahí.  
—Nada de pequeña, idiota. — Tiro de Nozomi alejándola lo más posible de él, y termino plantándose frente al chico. Era una escena curiosa de ver, Nico apenas llegaba al hombro ajeno.  
—¿Podrías decirle a tu hermanita que nos deje tranquilos?  
Nozomi lo ignoro nuevamente, prefiriendo jalar de Nico para evitar cualquier conflicto.  
— Vamos Nico, el agua luce estupenda.  
— Como tú. — Farfullo él.  
— Mira idiota, ella es mi novia y será mejor que te largues ya. — Nico tiro de sí misma para liberarse de Nozomi, ella simplemente no podía ignorarlo como la mayor.  
— Oh, así que tenemos un par de…  
— Creo que ella te menciono que te largaras. — Tanto Nico como Nozomi sonrieron ante la persona frente a ellas.  
—¿Quién eres tú?  
— Eso no es algo que te interese. — El padre de Nozomi empujo al individuo de tal manera que termino tirado sobre la arena. El joven no necesito más palabras, fue suficiente para que susurrara palabras indescriptibles marchándose de ahí; pocas eran las personas que se atreverían a entrar a un conflicto con alguien tan fornido. — ¿Están bien chicas?  
— Estoy bien papá, mi pequeño caballero me protegió. — Nozomi sofoco una risita con el dorso de su mano, esperando alguna queja de su novia.  
— Jum… solo hice lo que debía. Pero gracias… papá. — Sonrío hacia él con ligera timidez, y busco la mano de su chica para que nadie más se volviera a acercar a lo que es suyo.  
—No agradezcan niñas, ahora bien. Es hora de ir a comer. — Hizo una señal hacia su esposa y pronto anduvo hacia ella.  
—Hey, Nico-chii.  
—¿Sí?  
— Te amo.  
— Yo también te amo, Nozomi. — Elevando lo más posible la planta de sus pies fue como alcanzo a capturar los labios de Nozomi en un deseado beso. Solo un par de breves movimientos de sus bocas resulto ser el sello perfecto para sus sentimientos. — Mhm… muero de hambre. — Susurro tras separarse.  
— Vamos a comer. Más tarde te esperara el postre ~ — Se inclino hasta morder ligeramente la pequeña oreja de Nico. La mente de la pelinegra comenzó a pensar en formas de aprovechar su postre sin ser oída por sus suegros.

* * *

¡Tarde tanto para terminar esto! No sé si decir que estoy satisfecha, pero al menos me he liberado de este pequeño one-shot. Realmente adoro la pareja que forman estas dos así que decidi aportar un poco con esta historia. Lamento si no los dejo satisfechos, pero realmente hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Sí tienen alguna critica con gusto la leere, me encantaría saber que opinan uvu ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
